Seize the Moment
by LunaticFromTheSun
Summary: A stupid cheesy one-shot. Lucina wants to make her father proud by winning the 4th tournament of Smash. By doing so, she shuts everyone else out of her life, devastating Dark Pit. Can her dark angel pull her out of her own world with 3 words that aren't I love you? I suck at summaries. Dark Pit x Lucina.


Me: My attempt at a Valentine's Day one-shot. Super cheesy and dumb.

Dark Pit: I'm back here in another lame story?

Lucina: *scolds Dark Pit* *whispers "He can do horrible things to you!"*

Captain Falcon: Boo-Yah! I'm a main character! FALCON PUNCH!

Me: Anyways, this crappy Valentine's Day One-Shot begins! I don't own Smash Bros or any characters!

3rd Person POV

Dark Pit simply didn't know what to do. Ever since Christmas, Lucina and him had became a couple **(AN: Spoiler for Dark Pit's Surprising Holiday, but you probably knew that.)**, much to the despair of Chrom. He shuddered when he thought of Chrom's reaction. Some people are extreme, but people who go that extreme are pretty much insane (but he wouldn't say that to Lucina's face or Chrom's.) Ever since that sacred day, they had gone on several dates. Nothing major, just restaurants and movies and that one day on New Year's **(AN: Ditto except for that last part). **He smiled as he remembered that one marvelous day. But now, he was faced with one of the most terrifying task: asking her out to the Valentine's Day dance. He thought back to how the thing was even formed:

~~flashback~~

"_All smashers, gather in the auditorium. All smashers, gather in the auditorium." Master Hand had announced over the magical intercom. All the smashers looked at each other and headed toward the auditorium, sure that what Master Hand was going to tell them was for Valentine's Day. They piled into the auditorium, one by one. "On February 14th, Valentine's Day we will be hosting a Valentine's Day dance. Be sure to bring your date! Thank you._

Some people might ask, "Why would it be so hard? It'll just be like other dates? But now, Lucina was obsessed with something else: winning. Why did she want to win that badly? Dark Pit didn't know. But she had shut herself out from the outside world. He couldn't even talk to her! How could he ask someone out who was shut out from the outside world and was only talking about ways to beat Rosalina? It was impossible.

Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in his head. Why not ask an expert? Somebody who had dealt with love problems. Somebody that could be trusted with advice. Suddenly, a name popped into his head:

Captain Falcon.

~~line break~~

Lucina was desperate. Desperate to win. She just had to. She remembered that day when she vowed to win.

~~flashback~~

_Lucina opened that sacred letter. It read: "Dear Chrom, Lucina, and Robin. You have been invited to an audition match against the race known as Captain Falcon. Please arrive at Arena Ferox for the match at 2:30 P.M. Good day, Master Hand." She had never been so psyched. Then everything went wrong. She blamed Captain Falcon for it. He had proven himself as a vicious fighter. Almost immediately, Chrom was knocked out without the training of Master Hand. During that fight, she thought, "This Master Hand must be a good trainer." She slashed and hacked at the arrogant red-suited racer, and dodged all his attacks. Thanks to Robin's surprise attack, they had managed to defeat him. On that day, she promised to Chrom to win the tournament. She had never felt so determined to win, although Chrom had told her something that ended with 3 important words that she completely ignored. _

Now, she was in her room, studying for fighting. _Studying_ for fighting? It seemed almost impossible, but she was doing it. "Well, Kirby won the first tournament, and he has multiple jumps and a strong down-b so I should get out of underneath him. Now, Fox McCloud won the second tournament, he seems to be extremely fast but he doesn't have the best air game, a back throw and some bairs should suffice. Now, Meta Knight won the third tournament due to his amazing speed. Shield Breaker should take care of him." She muttered to herself. She was exhausted, but still wanted to win so badly. She was torn between the two sides of herself. Did she make a serious mistake with her life? Could she have been spending time with Dark Pit instead? She didn't know.

~~line break~~

"Captain Falcon! Captain Falcon! Open up!" Dark Pit yelled as he knocked on the door of the F-Zero racer's door. He was seeking Captain Falcon for some love advice, as some people would put it.

"Yeah? Oh, hey, Dark Pit? Wassup?" Captain Falcon responded. The F-Zero racer, even his PJ's looked flashy.

"Nothing good. I need to ask Lucina out for the Valentine's Dance but-" Dark Pit started to explain to him.

"Don't worry dude, I got this. I know what to do. Just ask her out and afterwards pull her aside to the lake and I'll ask Peach for some food and you can have a cheesy picnic under the stars and do your sappy stuff while Mega Man, R.O.B, and Link play some romance stuff and it'll be perfect!" He said smiling. "You came to the right man to ask these questions!"

"No, Captain Falcon, you see...Lucina has been completely ignoring me since the time when February started. She's just completely focused on winning the tournament and I don't know what to do!" Dark Pit explained.

"Oh. I see. I know why. Remember the audition matches? Well, I was up against her, Robin, and Chom. Lucina and Robin made it in, but Chrom didn't. Lucina vowed that she would win, but she forgot 3 words. Just ask her out and when she refuses just say these 3 words:

Seize the moment.

~~line break~~

That night, many smashers were piling in the auditorium for the dance. Many unusual couples had sprung up. Ike was now taking Reflet (female Robin) into the hall, Pit with Lana from Hyrule Warriors (shoutout to Ignitious, who probably invented Pit x Lana.) Everybody was bustling in, talking and shouting. But 2 people weren't there: Dark Pit and Lucina.

Meanwhile, Dark Pit was outside Lucina's room. He went in and asked her the sacred question. "Lucina, do you want to go to the Valentine's Dance with me?" He asked, bracing for impact against rejection. It soon came.

"Sorry, Dark Pit, but I have to memorize Bowser Jr.'s moveset." Lucina replied looking back at her notes. Dark Pit had expected this.

"I want to say three words to you, Lucina." Dark Pit said. He was pretty sure Captain Falcon was playing a dumb prank on him, but he had to try.

"Love you to, Dark Pit." Lucina automatically responded, not even looking up.

"Seize the moment." He said cringing. Lucina suddenly looked up. She remembered what Chom had said.

~~flashback~~

"_Lucina, you don't have to win the tournament for me. Just enjoy yourself and make new friends. Seize the moment!"_

Now, as Lucina thought about it, she had made a terrible mistake. She had completely shut out her friends Marth, Ike, and Robina and her boyfriend, Dark Pit just to fulfill a wish that someone didn't want. She was devastated.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, close to crying. She suddenly threw her arms around Dark Pit and hugged him, crying. Dark Pit hugged her back, in an awkward way.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Dark Pit reassured her as he stroked her hair. "Nothing to be sorry about." She continued crying into his chest.

"I'll come with you." Lucina said as she wiped away her tears.

~~line break~~

When Dark Pit and Lucina entered, the party was at full swing. People were dancing and eating. Kirby had swallowed most of the cake, to everybody's disappointment. Suddenly, "Afterlife" by Ingrid Michaelson started playing. Dark Pit saw Captain Falcon wink at him and give him a thumbs-up. "Do you want to dance?" Dark Pit asked Lucina nervously.

"Of course!" Lucina replied. It had been so long since the last time the exalted Ylissian princess was happy. Now she had a chance to express herself and have fun. The couple started to dance to the song and as the time passed and shared many moments together. Soon, the dance was over. Dark Pit motioned for her to join him.

"I wanted to share a moment with you-alone." Dark Pit brought her over to Smash Lake, where the beautiful stars were shining upon the glimmering water. Music started to play. "Well, I kinda set this up for you…" Dark Pit said as he showed her the picnic blanket and the food. Lucina clapped her hands over her mouth.

"This is...wow, Dark Pit. This is amazing!" Lucina said, smiling. She sat down and grabbed a sandwich.

"So…you like it?" Dark Pit asked nervously. Lucina smiled at him. Dark Pit loved her smile, it seemed to infect people.

"Of course, you doofus!" She laughed playfully. "So, how did you find out about what Chrom said?"

"Well, to be honest, I asked Captain Falcon. He helped with the setup and everything." Dark Pit replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry for shutting everyone out. I'm so selfish for doing that." Lucina said, looking down.

"No, it's okay." Dark Pit said. Together, they shared a special night in the starlight, laughing and enjoying yourself.

Me: Most cheesy thing I've ever written. It also has a pretty bad ending, but that's my Valentine Day one-shot!

Dark Pit and Lucina: OMG did that just happen? OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG

Captain Falcon: FALCON PAWNCH!

Everybody: *stares*


End file.
